Werewolves and Mates
by Billie23Gale
Summary: Kayte Carrow is a pureblood werewolf and witch, she's also Voldemort and Bellatrix's daughter. In the forest she comes across another wolf, her mate. Together, they plan to bring Voldemort back and kill Harry Potter. I do NOT own Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

"talk" - regular talking, 'talk' - wolf talk, '_talk' _- thoughts, "_talk"_ - parlsemouth, "**talk**" - Gaelic.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Werewolves and Mates

Kayte Carrow sighed tiredly as she sat in class. Tonight was the full moon. For three days every month she was restless, itching to run freely. It was a very well kept secret that Kayte was a pure-blood werewolf. Nobody at her school knew, including the Headmaster. During the full moon, Kayte would go out to the Forbidden Forest and run free.

As the bell rang, Kayte breathed a sigh of relief. It was the end of classes for the weekend. Packing her stuff up quickly, Kayte was almost at the door when she heard her professor call her back. Stifling a groan of frustration, Kayte stayed behind. Turning to her professor she asked, "What did you want to talk about, Professor?"

Minerva McGonnagal stared at Kayte a minute before she responded, "Is something bothering you, Miss Carrow?"

"No, Professor, I'm just tired is all," Kayte lied easily.

"Alright then. You know where to find me if you need to talk, even though you're in a rival house," Minerva said kindly, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Professor," Kayte said, walking out of the room. Heading down to the dungeons, she ignored those around her as she hurried to her room. Stopping in front of Salazar Slytherin she hissed in parlsemouth, "_Snakes over lions._"

Stepping through the door, Kayte dropped her stuff and headed for her bathroom. She'd had her own room since Second Year, when she set the Basilisk loose on those muggle-born students. No one knew about her involvement or her private room. After she made it look like it was Ginny Weasley who was responsible, Salazar Slytherin's ghost had appeared to her, telling her who her father was and that she was a direct descendent of him. He had been the one to show her the room and teach her everything he knew about the Dark Arts and being a pure-blood werewolf.

Sighing contentedly as the hot water washed over her, Kayte slowly relaxed. Feeling the setting of the sun a few moments later she finished her shower and dressed quickly. Grabbing her gym bag Kayte headed out of her room. Sneaking through the halls, she made it safely out of the castle. Walking quickly into the forest Kayte headed into the heart of the forest. Throwing her bag down, she stripped off her clothes just as the moon started to rise.

Wanting to be in control, Kayte started transforming willingly, her body easily shifting to her wolf form. Beautiful black fur sprouted over her body with a white stripe running down the middle of her back. She had white paws also, and a pure white underbelly.

Kayte looked around, sniffing the air. She growled when she caught another scent, something sweet and familiar. Prowling silently towards the scent, Kayte came upon another werewolf, a female submissive. Growling softly, Kayte stepped out of the trees, watching the other werewolf intently.

The female wolf looked at Kayte wearily, backing up. Before she could move another step, Kayte jumped at her, pinning her against the forest floor. Leaning down, Kayte sniffed the other wolf, breathing in her scent. Feeling the wolf relax, Kayte licked over her neck, growling softly at the tantalizing taste. Reluctantly moving back to stand on all fours, Kayte nudged her companion. Growling she asked, 'Who are you?'

'Tabby,' the werewolf replied. Baring her neck in submission she asked, 'What is your name?'

'In wolf form, I go by Tate,' Kayte said, nipping playfully at Tabby's tail. 'Have you always come out here to change?'

'Yes, I live at the castle and come here for the three nights. No one knows about me,' Tabby said softly.

Kayte led them over to the lake, plopping down beside it. She felt Tabby curl up against her, almost on top of her. Pulling the submissive on top of her Kayte nuzzled Tabby's neck. Feeling in her heart that this was her mate, Kayte lightly nipped at Tabby's neck, over her pulse point.

Tabby bared her neck to Kayte, showing her submission. 'Do it, please.'

Kayte sank her fangs deeply into the side of Tabby's neck, claiming her, moaning when blood filled her mouth. Pulling back after a few minutes, Kayte licked over her mate's wound lovingly.

Tabby whimpered as Kayte licked over her claim mark. Turning her head she nuzzled against Kayte's furry chest, slowly falling asleep. Kayte looked down at her mate, purring contently. Closing her eyes, she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kayte woke slowly, still in wolf form. Looking around she saw that she was still by the lake with her mate curled up on top of her. Knowing the sun would be rising soon, Kayte carefully slid out from under her sleeping mate. Transforming quickly and painlessly back into her human form, Kayte easily picked her mate up and carried her into the forest. Setting her down next to her gym bag, Kayte quickly pulled on some comfortable clothes. Conjuring up a piece of parchment she quickly scrawled a note.

_Tabby, I'm sorry to leave you alone, especially after last night. But there are a few things I need to do before tonight. Meet me by the lake tonight, , Tate_

Kissing her mate softly Kayte turned and headed out of the forest. Stepping inside the castle a few minutes later, she looked around for anyone already awake but only saw a few students. Stepping out of the shadows Kayte started towards the dungeons, but was stopped by three Gryffindor students taunting her.

"Well, well, look who is all alone," a male voice said snidely.

"Sod off, Weasel," Kayte sneered, turning to the Gryffindors. "Potter, Granger, to what do I owe the unpleasantness of your visit?"

"Why are you up this early Carrow?" Harry Potter asked, suspiciously glancing at Kayte's gym bag.

"I was under the impression that I didn't need your permission to wonder around, Potter," Kayte sneered, glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived. '_Should be the Boy-Who-Won't-Die,_' Kayte thought sourly.

"Probably off meeting with Malfoy for a quick shag," Ron Weasley said hatefully.

Kayte surprised the Golden Trio by laughing at the comment. Holding her stomach as she continued to laugh, Kayte bent over slightly. Calming down after a moment she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Oh, God. I haven't laughed like that in ages."

"What's so funny, Death Eater?" Ron snarled after getting over his shock.

Kayte stopped moving, clenching her jaw tightly. Her hazel eyes turned to ice as she said frostily, "I'm not a Death Eater, Weasel." Stepping closer to the redhead she growled, "One of these days, that foul mouth of your is going to get you hurt, or worse."

"Are you threatening him?" Hermione Granger asked haughtily.

"No, Granger. I'm stating a simple fact." Kayte said, turning to Hermione. "I could care less about blood status but I'll not put up with being called a Death Eater. Killing muggles and muggle-borns is ridiculous."

"So you don't believe in the war?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Potter. I believe in some aspects of the war but not Voldemort's plan to get rid of muggles." Kayte said smirking. "Everyone has magic in them but only witches and wizards are strong enough to wield it. Take the Granger's for instance. About 1,000 years ago, a Dark Wizard cursed the Granger line. The Grangers were one of the purest bloodlines and very powerful. But that curse caused their descendents to be squibs all the way down the line until Hermione here."

After a stunned silence Harry asked, "So Hermione's a pureblood?"

"No, because her family has been squibs, she's technically a muggle-born." Kayte said casually.

"How do we even know if you're telling the truth? You're a Slytherin," Ron asked snidely.

"Believe me or not, Weasel. I don't care," Kayte snarled. Smirking suddenly, she asked, "Do you think Voldemort is dead? That her wont rise again?"

Eyes narrowed Harry said icily, "He's dead, Carrow. I killed him two years ago."

Laughing mockingly Kayte asked, "Do you really think it's that easy to kill a wizard that powerful?"

"He's gone and not coming back," Harry said again.

Before she could retort, Professor Minerva McGonnagal walked around the corner. Stopping when she saw them, Minerva asked, "What is going on here, Potter, Weasley, Granger, Carrow?"

"Nothing, Professor," Ron lied easily. "Just on our way to the Great Hall."

Scoffing at his attitude, Kayte said, "You idiots do what you want but next time, Weasley, watch your tongue." Turning, Kayte started down the stairs again but was stopped by her professor.

"Miss Carrow, would you mind explaining what happened before I showed up?" Minerva asked, ignoring the Gryffindors next to her.

"We were just having a talk, Professor, honestly," Kayte said sincerely. "Weasley accused me of some things but other than that, they were civil."

"And you? Were you civil?" Minerva asked with a hint of teasing.

"But of course, Professor," Kayte replied cheekily. Glancing at the trio, Kayte saw the disdain on their faces as the watched her and the professor. Switching to her professor's native language, Gaelic, she said, "**I don't think your cubs like me very much**."

Looking at the trio Minerva replied, "**It would seem that way. What did Weasley accuse you of**?"

"**Being a Death Eater and shagging Malfoy**," Kayte said honestly. Glancing unconsciously at her professor's neck, Kayte was shocked when she saw her claim mark. Putting the pieces together, Kayte knew her professor was her mate.

"**That's bloody ridiculous, on both accounts**," Minerva said hotly.

Interrupting, Kayte asked in English, "Professor, could I talk to you in private?"

"Of course, Miss Carrow," Minerva said, also reverting back to English. Leading her student away from the others, Minerva asked, "What is it, Miss Carrow?"

"I know you're a werewolf," Kayte said quietly after a few minutes of thinking.

Stiffening, Minerva stared at Kayte for a moment before she asked, "And how do you know that, Miss Carrow?"

"You have a claiming mark on your neck," Kayte said. "To others, it looks like a scratch but werewolves can spot them easily." Glancing around, Kayte made sure they were alone. "I claimed you last night, you're my mate."

Minerva stared at Kayte, her mind slowly processing what she just heard. The more she thought about it, the more Minerva liked the idea of being mated to Kayte. "I'm not sure what to think but I know I like the idea of being mated to you."

Smiling slightly, Kayte said, "Me, too, Tabby." Making sure they were still alone, Kayte asked, "Tabby, does anyone know you're a werewolf?"

Shaking her head, Minerva said, "No, I've never told anyone. For obvious reasons, too."

Nodding Kayte asked, "What side of the war are you on? Light or Dark?"

"**I believe in the Dark side but I'm a member of the Light in public**," Minerva said quietly in Gaelic.

"**Pureblood?**" Kayte asked curiously.

"**Aye, witch and werewolf**," Minerva said proudly. "**I was sorted into Gryffindor but I'm a Slytherin through and through**."

"**So you would be a spy for Voldemort once he returns**?" Kayte asked.

"**Yes I would**. **Dumbledore thinks he has me in his pocket but since I'm a pureblood werewolf, I have natural mental barriers that keep him from knowing the truth**." Minerva said, smiling evilly.

Chuckling, Kayte quickly leaned in and licked over her mark, making Minerva moan. Pulling back she stared at her mate before she said, "As you are my mate and on the Dark side, you should know something. I am Voldemort's heir, his only daughter."

Minerva stared at Kayte in shock. She was mated to Voldemort's heir, the most powerful wizard in the world. Opening her mouth, the only thing that came out was, "Wow!"

Giggling at Minerva's response, Kayte backed away slowly as she said, "I need to go, love. I need to contact some friends."

Minerva nodded, watching her mate leave. When she couldn't see her anymore, Minerva headed back to her own private rooms.

Back inside her private room, Kayte immediately started working on a plan to get all the upper level Death Eaters together again. Magically writing letter for the free Death Eaters, Kayte signed the first one and waved her wand for the others to be signed as well. Pocketing them, she rushed out of her room and up to the owlery.

"Nyx, come here," she called out loudly. Immediately, a midnight black raven flew towards her. Tying the letters to her raven's leg she said, "I need these delivered as soon as possible, Nyx."

Nyx trilled and pecked her mistress affectionately before flying off. On her way back to her room, Kayte ran into a group of Slytherin's.

"Watch where you're going, Mudblood," a voice sneered.

Grabbing the speaker by his throat, Kayte slammed him against the wall, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall. Her eyes a mixture of amber and crimson Kayte asked lowly, "What was that, Malfoy?"

"You heard me, Mudblood," Draco Malfoy snarled. "Shouldn't be allowed in with us purebloods."

"Wrong move, ferret boy," Kayte said before punching him hard across the jaw, knocking him out. Turning to his group of friends she stared at them, waiting for them to make a move. When no one moved she called out two names, "Blaise Zambini an Pansy Parkinson, I want to talk to you two."

After both girls stepped forward Kayte led them to her room. Hissing the password she let them precede her into the room. Motioning towards the couch, she said, "Make yourselves comfortable while I change."

In her room Kayte changed into short shorts and a small tank top, showing off various tattoos. Walking back into the living room she took a seat in her recliner. Casually, she asked, "Where do you stand in the war? With the Light or Dark?"

Looking at each other quickly, Blaise and Pansy both said, "Dark."

"But the Dark Lord is dead," Blaise added.

Kayte snorted, "Yeah, about as dead as Harry Potter." Seeing their surprise Kayte said, "That's right, Voldemort isn't dead. By the end of this year, he'll be back completely."

"How?" Pansy asked shakily. "And you're not muggle-born are you?"

"No, I'm not. Far from it," Kayte said. "As for the how, the Tri-Wizard Tournament. During the last task, Potter will be taken by portkey to Voldemort. Then, he'll use Potter's blood that will restore him to his father's body."

"How do you know all of this?" Blaise asked in awe.

"Because I'm planning it. Soon, I'll get the free Death Eaters setting it up while I personally break into Azkaban to get Bellatrix Lestrange." Kayte explained eagerly.

"Why do you want to do this?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Because I am the heir of Voldemort, which also means I'm the heir of Slytherin. And Bellatrix is my mother." Kayte said proudly. "I want you two as my allies."

"What about the Dark Mark?" Blaise asked.

"I know how to do it but I add something different," Kayte said. "Mine aren't noticeable to anyone except other Death Eaters and whoever the wearer tells. It's basically hidden with the Fidelus Charm."

"That's really advanced magic," Blaise commented.

Nodding in agreement, Pansy asked the one question that had been on her mind. "Why us two? Why not Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle?"

"Because they aren't worthy of having the Dark Mark," Kayte said simply. "Malfoy doesn't believe in the cause and Crabbe and Goyle are just plain stupid."

"Are you going to recruit anyone else from here?" Blaise asked.

"Not right now, I've got the three that I want," Kayte replied.

"Who's the third? Pansy asked.

"Someone both Dumbledore and Potter trust completely," Kayte said vaguely. "They need to remain nameless for right now."

"When do we get the Mark?" Pansy asked, slightly excited.

"When you feel you're ready," Kayte said. "I'm not going to force you to get it."

"I'm ready," Blaise said firmly. "I want it."

"Me too," Pansy said with determination.

Taking her wand out, Kayte motioned for the girls to kneel in front of her. When they were settled, Kayte asked, "Where do you want it?"

"I want it in the middle of my left forearm," Pansy decided after a few minutes.

"Me also," Blaise said in agreement. Together, Pansy and Blaise presented their arms to Kayte, waiting.

Placing the tip of her wand against Blaise's arm, Kayte hissed the incantation in parlsemouth, watching as Blaise's body trembled with pain but she didn't scream. The ritual finished, Kayte looked down at the Dark Mark glowing proudly against Blaise's pale skin.

Turning to Pansy, Kayte repeated the process, proudly watching as Pansy held in her scream of pain. Looking at their Dark Marks she smiled in satisfaction. Glancing at the clock, Kayte stiffened when she saw that the sun was about to set.

"I have to go, now!" Kayte said in panic, feeling her body starting to transform. 'Tate, don't change yet.'

'Why?' Tate growled.

'Because I'm not ready yet. I need to get outside first,' Kayte said desperately. Feeling Tate's acceptance, Kayte breathed a sigh of relief. Looking at the two new Death Eaters Kayte said, "Stay here tonight and don't go outside. When I get back in the morning, I need to explain some more things to you."

Pansy and Blaise nodded, watching as Kayte went to her room. When she came back out she had changed and had a gym bag. Seeing their expressions, Kayte said, "I won't be here tonight. Tomorrow, I'll explain." Hurriedly Kayte left her room and jogged silently out of the castle. In the forest, she threw her bag away as her body transformed. On all fours, Kayte headed towards the lake, growling happily when she saw her mate. Bounding over to her, Kayte licked Minerva's neck affectionately.

Minerva tackled Kayte, laying on top of her and nuzzling her neck. Rolling them over, Kayte lay between Minerva's parted legs, gazing into her mates amber eyes. Leaning down, Kayte rubbed their snouts together, purring happily. 'I love you, Tabby.'

'Love you too, Tate,' Minerva replied, nuzzling closer to Kayte. Closing her eyes, Minerva let her mates content purrs lull her to sleep.

Kayte laid down on top of her mate, her body covering Minerva's. resting her head on her mates shoulder Kayte followed Minerva into sleep.

A few hours later, Kayte snapped awake when she heard voices. Straining her ears, Kayte could hear what was being said.

"Lucius, why are we here?" a female voice asked.

"Because Narcissa, this is where the letter said to meet," a male voice, Lucius, said condescendingly. Several pops rang out as more people apparated beside Narcissa and Lucius.

"Malfoy, do you know why we're here?" someone asked.

"This is where it said to meet," Lucius replied. There was a moment of silence before Kayte heard him say, "It looks like only the upper level Death Eaters were contacted. Now that we're all here, we'll have to wait for whoever it is to show up."

Kayte nudged her mate, waking her. Transforming back into human form Kayte conjured some clothes and dressed. Looking at Minerva she said, "Stay in wolf form. I don't want them knowing your identity." When Minerva nodded, Kayte walked towards where she heard the voices with her mate following.

Stepping into the small clearing Kayte was greeted with several wands pointing gat her. "Well hello to you too."

"Who are you, girl?" Lucius sneered, stepping closer. He froze when a low growl came from behind her.

Kayte smirked when she saw the fear on the Death Eaters faces when Minerva stepped up beside her, resting on her haunches. "I'm the reason you're here, Lucius," Kayte said coldly.

"But who are you?" another Death Eater asked.

Shaking her head, long thick curls fell around her shoulders as Kayte's hazel eyes filled with annoyance. "The person who is going to bring Voldemort back completely."

"You dare speak His name?" the Death Eater asked dangerously.

Her eyes flashing red with anger Kayte sneered," Yes, I do. I am his heir, his only child. I was a few minutes old when Dumbledore kidnapped me from my mother. Then he obliviated her so she has no idea who I am. My father never knew about me and still doesn't."

"The Dark Lord doesn't have a child," Lucius spat. Raising his want he asked, "Now, who are you really?"

Feeling Minerva step towards the blonde Kayte said, "Stay, Tab. Just sit there." When Minerva whimpered in submission, Kayte raised her now blood red eyes to Lucius' gray ones. "I am his daughter. I don't care whether you believe it or not, but you all are going to help me. All of you except Narcissa and Anastacia will work to put my plan in motion. It needs to be ready by the time the Tri-Wizard Tournament starts."

"What's the plan?" a Death Eater, Rabastan Lestrange, asked.

"Get a lower level Death Eater to take polyjuice and become Alastor Moody. Then he'll enter Potter's name in the Goblet. For the first two tasks, he'll help Potter and for the third, the cup will be made into a porkey to the cemetery where Voldemort's father's grave is." Kayte explained softly. "When Potter touches the cup, he'll be there and we'll use his and Wormtail's blood to bring my father back."

"What are Ana and I going to be doing?" Narcissa asked curiously.

R&R please..let me know if I should continue...


	2. Chapter 2

I've changed a few things and edited what i spelled  
wrong...hopefully, this won't be too bad...

* * *

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Kayte looked at Narcissa, smiling wickedly. "You two are going to be helping me break into Azkaban and get Bellatrix Lestrange out."

"What about my brother, Rudolphus?" Rabastan asked.

"I'm not wasting my time on him. I only care about getting Bellatrix out," Kayte said dismissively.

"He's my brother, you can't just leave him there," Rabastan said angrily, drawing his wand.

Narrowing her eyes Kayte hissed, "I can do anything I damn well please, Lestrange. Your brother is nothing of importance, just an abusive prick."

Interrupting Anastacia asked, "Why are we getting Bellatrix out?"

"Does it really matter? We're getting her and that's final." Kayte growled. "Lucius, start getting everything ready and I want you in charge of it. If anyone fucks up, its on you."

Nodding, Lucius said, "I won't mess it up, we'll be ready."

"You better," Kayte said lowly. Turning to Narcissa she asked, "Tell me, Narcissa, do you willingly and completely support the Dark side?"

Blinking at the question Narcissa said honestly, "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Your son, Draco, doesn't support the Dark. He doubts what my father is doing." Kayte said simply. "Personally, I don't believe in the killing of muggles and muggle-borns. But I do believe in weeding out those unworthy. Like Salazar Slytherin did."

"So you want me to kill him or something? Because he has doubts?" Narcissa asked coldly.

Frowning, Kayte said, "I didn't say anything about killing, I'm not like my father in that aspect. I just want you to talk to him, let him know you chose this side and wasn't forced into it. He thinks you're on the Dark side because of Lucius."

Glancing up at the sky Kayte saw that the sun was starting to rise. "Go and get started on the plan. If you need to contact me, go through Blaise Zambini or Pansy Parkinson, they know about everything." Kayte watched as the Death Eaters disapparated, leaving her and Minerva alone. Minerva transformed, stretching her arms as she stood next to Kayte.

"Rabastan will cause problems about you leaving his brother in Azkaban," she said quietly.

"I know but he'll wait until my father rises again," Kayte said. Turning to her mate she kissed her lightly, running her tongue along Minerva's bottom lip.

Minerva opened her mouth with a moan, sucking lightly on Kayte's tongue. Wrapping her own around her mate's she deepened the kiss. Pulling back for air Minerva buried her face in Kayte's neck, whimpering, "I want you so much."

Growling softly at the desperate need in her mate's voice, Kayte hugged Minerva tightly. "I know, love. I want you too but we cant, not yet."

Nodding in acceptance Minerva pulled back. "When do I get the Dark Mark?"

"Yours will be like mine," Kayte said. "The skull will cover most of the inside of your left forearm while the snake coming out of its mouth will wrap around your arm all the way down to wrap around the base of your middle finger."

"But people will see it, won't they?" Minerva asked worriedly.

Holding up her left arm Kayte asked, "Do you see mine?"

Minerva looked at Kayte's arm, surprise spreading across her features when she saw nothing. "How?"

"I added in the Fidelus Charm so only other Death Eaters and those I tell can see it." Kayte explained. "I figured that since I was still in school, I'd have it where no one could see it."

Holding out her left arm Minerva said, "When this war first started, I wanted so bad to join Voldemort but Dumbledore approached me with an offer to join a new group, the Order of The Phoenix. I figured I'd just gather inside information and wait for the chance to join the Dark side. But then he attacked the Potters and fell." Minerva paused, thinking about that time. "I was sad about Lily dying, she was beautiful, deserved to have a better life than what she was dealt. Harry isn't even her son, James had an affair and took the boy from his other woman. He modified Lily's memory to make her believe Harry was hers."

Kayte stared at her mate in shock, her mind reeling. "Then who is Harry's real mother?"

"Some muggle woman, she was killed soon after James took Harry," Minerva said shrugging. Glancing down at her arm she said, "Let's do this, love. I'm ready."

Summoning her wand, Kayte tenderly pressed the tip against Minerva's arm. Hissing the incantation she watched as Minerva clenched her jaw, holding in her scream of pain. Proud her mate withheld from making a sound, Kayte pulled her in for a rough kiss, nipping sharply at her bottom lip.

Minerva moaned loudly, gripping Kayte's waist tightly, digging her nails in deeply. When the need for air forced them apart, Minerva nipped down Kayte's neck, sucking strongly over her pulse point, leaving a mark. Pulling back she grunted softly in pleasure when she saw her mark along Kayte's pale neck.

Kayte gazed at her mate, knowing she had marked her. She knew other Dominants and Alphas would have punished their mates but Kayte loved the feeling of being marked, of knowing she belonged to someone. Grabbing Minerva's hair at her nape, Kayte pulled her closer. When she saw her mate bare her neck in submission Kayte shook her head. "I will never force or ask you to bow down to me, Minerva. Only in dangerous situations will I ask you to follow my lead. Other than that, we're equals." Pulling Minerva closer still Kayte arched her neck invitingly. "Claim me, Tabby."

Minerva didn't hesitate, sinking her sharpened teeth deeply into Kayte's neck, claiming her. Moaning at the sweet taste of blood, Minerva drank it greedily before pulling back when she felt Kayte sway. Lapping at the wound Minerva purred contently.

Kayte moaned quietly, gripping Minerva by her hair tightly. Pulling her away, Kayte locked her hooded gaze on Minerva's. "We need to head back to the castle, love. It's almost time for classes."

Whimpering Minerva said, "I know but I just want to stay out here forever, with you."

"I know but we can't miss classes." Kayte said softly. "Besides, I have Transfiguration first today. We'll be together for a little longer today."

Sighing, Minerva reluctantly pulled away and they dressed quickly. Transfiguring their clothes into robes, they headed back up to the castle. When they were inside Minerva said, "Let me go first then you follow." Changing into her animagus form, Minerva padded silently into her classroom, unnoticed by the talking students. Jumping up onto her desk, she watched as some students looked at her curiously.

Kayte opened the door quietly, slipping inside without being seen by the other students. Letting the door go, she cringed when it slammed shut, startling the other occupants. "Shit," she cursed, looking at the other with a glance. Ignoring the glares the Golden Trio sent her, Kayte walked over to Pansy and Blaise. Taking the empty seat between them she asked, "What did I miss?"

Shrugging Pansy said, "We're just waiting on Professor McGonnogal to show up. Where-"

"Where were you this morning, Mudblood?" Draco Malfoy interrupted rudely.

"I was up," Kayte replied, sounding bored.

"And here I was hoping you'd died, Mudblood," Draco sneered, his tone spiteful.

"Watch yourself, Malfoy," a voice that wasn't Kayte's warned. Surprisingly, it was Pansy who spoke.

Draco stared at Pansy, shocked. The rest of the class stared as well, waiting to see what happened. Minerva jumped from desk to desk before settling in front of Kayte. Cocking her head to the side, she watched.

"You're sticking up for a mudblood?" Draco spat.

Glancing at Kayte, Pansy said, "Yeah, I am. She's a Slytherin and we protect our own."

"Besides," Blaise added, "She's just as cunning as us and just as evil." A few chuckles followed Blaise's last comment, mostly from the Slytherins.

"Why thank you, Blaise. I've always wanted to be considered evil," Kayte said sarcastically.

"Not far off on that one," Ron muttered loudly, causing the Gryffindors to laugh.

Hearing Minerva growl lowly, Kayte stroked her mates soft fur, soothing her. Looking at Ron she said, "You just might be right, Weasley. Oh yes, I'm planning to bring Voldemort back and kill Potter once and for all."

Minerva chose that moment to leap off the desk and change back into human form. Ignoring the gasps from her pupils Minerva settled her stern glare on Ron. "Mr. Weasley, I will not tolerate accusations towards other students in my class. 30 points from Gryffindor."

"Sorry, Professor," Ron said meekly, slinking down in his chair.

Turning to Kayte, Minerva said, "And Miss Carrow, try not to be too sarcastic. Someone might think you're serious."

Seeing the warning in her mate's eyes Kayte sighed, "Sorry, Professor. Got a little carried away."

Nodding, Minerva turned and made her way to the front of the class. After explaining the lesson, Minerva gave the students their assignment, taking a seat at her desk.

Kayte easily completed her assignment and moved to help Pansy and Blaise with theirs. When all three were done, Kayte asked quietly, "What questions do you have about everything?"

"When does the plan take effect?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Officially, tonight. Dumbledore will announce the Tournament will happed here and at the end of the week, Beaubuxtons and Durmstrang will arrive." Kayte explained softly. "A Death Eater will be impersonating Moody and enter Potter's name. you know the rest."

"When are you going to go ahead with getting your mum back?" Blaise asked quietly.

"After everyone goes to bed tonight, I'm sneaking out and apparating to the Malfoy's to get Narcissa and Anastacia. From there, we'll apparate to Azkaban and break my mum out." Kayte explained quietly. "I've got Riddle Manor hidden with the Fidelus Charm so she can stay there while we work to bring my father back. And I've found a spell that will restore what Dumbledore took from her memory so she'll remember having me."

Nodding, Pansy and Blaise glanced around the room to make sure no one was listening before Pansy asked, "When will we find out who your other inside person is?"

Smirking Kayte said, "Soon since she has the Dark Mark as well and with you two being Death Eaters, you'll see it. But hers looks like mine." Holding her arm out, Kayte pulled her robe sleeve up and showed how her Dark Mark covered most of the inside of her left forearm while the snake coming out of its mouth wrapped around her arm all the way down to wrap around the base of her middle finger.

"Wow, that looks amazing," Pansy said in awe. "How did you get it like that?"

"To be honest, I'm not totally sure. Salazar was visiting me and gave me a journal with different spells in parlsemouth. I tried them out and found this one so I had him do the ritual for me." Kayte explained.

"Salazar? As in Salazar Slytherin?" Blaise asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I'm a direct descendent of his on my fathers side," Kayte said smiling. "He's taught me so much about the Dark Arts and the other part of my heritage."

"What other part?" Pansy asked curiously.

"I'm a pure-blood werewolf," Kayte said softly. "My line carries a dormant pure-blood werewolf gene and every once in a while, children are born to where the gene isn't dormant. Even with my mum just being a witch, I'm still a pure-blood werewolf. And, if I bite someone, they will be pure-bloods too."

"Have you ever bitten someone?" Blaise asked.

"No, not yet," Kayte said. Looking at her friends she said, "Would you two be willing to let me bite you so you can become what I am? I wont force you but I'd like for you two to be werewolves with me and my mate. What you read about werewolves isn't true, we don't hurt our kind and kill the weak. When you're a werewolf, your pack is your family. They take care of you, help you, and love you."

Before they could answer, the bell rang for the end of class. Gathering their stuff, the Slythering trio headed out of class, Kayte giving Minerva a backward glance. Heading down the the dungeons for Potions, Kayte, Pansy and Blaise were the first ones in class. Taking seats in the first row, Blaise turned to Kayte. "I want to do it, let you bite me."

"Me also," Pansy said decidedly. "I'm loyal to you first, and doing this will only strengthen that."

"Okay, either tomorrow or this weekend, we can get together to do this," Kayte said just as the other students filed into the class. Turning, they waited for the professor to enter and start class.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Dropping her stuff beside her desk, Kayte plopped down on her bed, laying back. Feeling a tingle dance across her skin, she looked to the side to see the ghost of Salazar Slytherin flicker into focus. "_Hello Salazar, how are you?_"

"_I have been better, cub,_" Salazar hissed, taking a seat next to Kayte. "_Has that brilliant mind of yours formed a plan to get your mother free and bring your father back?_"

"_Yes, I have,"_ Kayte said as she sat up. "_I have the Inner Circle led by Lucius Malfoy setting my father's plan in motion while I, along with Narcissa Malfoy and Anastacia Rambaldi, will break into Azkaban tonight to free my mother. With your knowledge of the prison, I have complete confidence we'll get in and out undetected. And if we happen to encounter a problem, I'll just change into wolf form to take care of it._"

"_I see I have taught you well, cub,_" Salazar said with obvious pride. "_I have no doubt that you will achieve that which you desire. But for now, I must take my leave. I will be back to hear about your mother's escape and your father's return, cub._"

Watching the apparition disappear, Kayte looked at the clock, surprised to see it was almost dark. Getting out black trousers, shirt, and cloak, she dressed quickly and headed out of her room. Knowing everyone else would be at dinner, Kayte made her way to the front doors quickly. Slipping outside, she headed for the Forbidden Forest at a jog. Deep within the forest, she grabbed a fallen tree limb and made it into a portkey. Gribbing the limb tightly, Kayte whispered, "Tabby," activating the portkey. Landing gracefully outside of the Malfoy Manor gates, Kayte stood and quickly walked up to the door. Knocking on the large oak door, she waited patiently for it to be opened. When the door opened, she looked down to see a small house-elf standing there, shaking.

"May I helps yous, Miss?" the elf asked tentatively.

"Can you get Mrs. Malfoy for me?" Kayte asked politely, trying to put you young elf at ease.

Relaxing at the stranger's polite question, the elf nodded, "Please comes in while Dinky goes to gets the Lady."

Following the elf into the sitting room, Kayte waited impatiently for Narcissa to enter the room. Looking up when she heard footsteps, Kayte wathced as shock briefly flitted across the blonde's face before her cool mask slid back into place. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"We are getting Bella tonight," Kayte said simply. "Call Anastacia over so we can leave, I want this done as soon as possible." When Narcissa left and returned a few minutes later with Ana in tow, Kayte said, "Lets go. Once we're there, I'll tell you how we're going to do this."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Appearing in front of the gates of Azkaban, Narcissa and Ana turned to look at Kayte, waiting for instructions. Seeing the inquisitive gazes, Kayte said, "We wont exactly be entering Azkaban through normal means. When this prison was built, one of the builders created a secret passage that goes in and out of one of the lesser used cells, which happens to be where Bella is located. The end of the tunnel should be located just inside of Bella's cell. I need you two to look out for dementors."

"Okay, we're ready," Narcissa said excitedly, adrenaline flowing through her veins.

Pulling her wand out, Kayte murmured a spell, smirking triumphantly when an area close by glowed brightly. Walking over to the glowing spot, she cleared the vegetation away, smiling at the revealed tunnel. Dropping down followed by her companions, Kayte lit the tip of her wand and started down the tunnel. After about ten minutes of walking, she saw a small stairway built into the wall. Climbing the stairs, she found a hatch at the top and carefully opened it. Peeking her head out, she saw a form curled in the corner. Looking down at Narcissa and Ana she brought her hand up to her mouth, motioning them to be quiet. Pulling herself up and out of the tunnel, Kayte cautiously stepped closer to the huddled figure. She was about to reach out to the form when she heard Narcissa's voice.

"No," Narcissa said a little loudly, wincing when the huddled form tensed. "Don't touch her, she wont react well if she doesn't know what's going on."

Eyes ringed with red, Kayte hissed, "How the hell am I supposed to get her out of here then, Narcissa? Wish for it?" Turning back to the form, she saw that Bella had turned to face them, her eyes almost insane. "Bella, I need you to get up, can you do that for me?"

Bellatrix Lestrange stared at the girl in front of her. She looked exactly like herself when she was younger except for her eyes, they were a unique mix of black with red flecks that expanded with anger and irritation. Dumble, she nodded in answer to the girl's question. Fourteen years in Azkaban hadn't had much of an affect on the Death Eater, only her appearance. But that could be fixed a good meal and shower. Grabbing the girl's proffered hand, Bella let herself be led to the secret hatch.

"Dementors are coming, hurry it up," Ana called softly, anxiously watching Kayte and Bella stumbling towards her and Narcissa. Just as they reached the hatch, the dementors floated into the cell.

Pushing Bella into Ana and Narcissa's arms, Kayte turned and morphed into her wolf form, lunging at the dementors. Taking one down, she quickly crushed its head, killing it. Growling at the other two, Kayte watched as they backed up before leaving altogether. Turning, she jumped down into the hatch, being sure to knock to lid shut. Sitting back on her haunches, she looked at the other three's shocked expressions. Changing back into her human form, Kayte grinned at the startled looks.

* * *

  
This chapter will more than likely be added to when I can think of where  
I want this story to go...R&R to let me know if it's good or if you have any  
ideas on what I can do to make this story better..


End file.
